Juego de Silencio
by KozakuraAki
Summary: -Kano, tengo que hablarte de algo. Escuche la voz de Seto interrumpir la discusión que estaba teniendo con Kido, el me miraba con bastante seriedad y pareciera que supiera cosas que no debería, me preocupe un poco pero sabía que siempre podría usar mis mascaras si fuera necesario para poder escapar de la situación...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, con la idea de una amiga de escribir un Seto x Kano. Estuve tratando de hacerlo bien pero no estoy segura de haberlo hecho, en todo caso, les dejo el cap 1.**_

* * *

-Kano, tengo que hablarte de algo.

Escuche la voz de Seto interrumpir la discusión que estaba teniendo con Kido sobre cosas sin importancia, el me miraba con bastante seriedad y pareciera que supiera cosas que no debería, me preocupe un poco pero sabía que siempre podría usar mis mascaras si fuera necesario para poder escapar de la situación, aproveche para burlarme de Kido nuevamente y escape de la sala junto a Seto, siguiéndolo a la cocina, antes de que el monstruo intente atacarme.

-¿Y cual es el problema señor?- dije en tono burlón mientras usaba mi sonrisa de siempre.  
-Deberías dejar de ocultarlo, se lo que pasa.  
En mi mente solo pude pensar que el sabía lo que estaba planeando, asesiné a Shintaro y a Hibiya después de todo, ¿Cómo lo supo? Es muy temprano para anticipar eso, tal vez este hablando de otra cosa.  
-No se de que me estas hablando, ¿Podrías darme una pista?- sonreí nuevamente de forma burlona, esperando obtener información para saber como manejar la situación.  
-¡Kano, ya se lo que estas haciendo, dilo de una vez!  
-Pero señor rana, no entiendo a qué se refiere.- dije burlándome una vez mas.  
-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.- Dijo el con una seriedad bastante solida, tan solida que sentía como si mi mascara quisiera romperse.  
-Seto, no tengo tu- En ese momento fue cuando recordé su poder, recordé el problema que el mismo significaba en lo que yo estaba haciendo, el podría saberlo todo, trataba de pensar opciones de que hacer, pero todas eran interferidas con la misma idea, el podía escucharlas... Era totalmente incomodo estar en esta situación.  
-Estas leyendo mi mente ahora mismo, ¿Verdad?  
-Tal vez lo este haciendo, pero necesito oírlo de tus propios labios, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Esta situación era incomoda ya, el sabía lo que hice, ¿Acaso entendería por qué lo hice? Para la mayoría de las personas era algo sin sentido, algo absurdo, un acto que solo un monstruo cometería, uno como yo.  
-Esta bien, yo los mate- Dije mientras sonreía sin ninguna mascara.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el con un claro tono de enojo.  
-Ellos tenían que entrar a este mundo.  
-¿"A este mundo"? ¿De qué estas hablando?  
-¿No lo sabes aun...? Seto... Todos estamos muertos.- Dije embozando una sonrisa de lado a lado.- Ellos son necesarios aquí, es por eso que los traje.  
-¿A qué te refieres con que "Son necesarios"? Kano, ellos- Seto fue interrumpido por si mismo al ver a Shintaro entrar a la cocina, tomar una bolsa de papas e irse de vuelta con los demás. Seto parecía totalmente impactado.  
-¿Qué ocurre Seto? Pareciera que viste un fantasma.- dije sin dejar de sonreír cada vez mas burlona y siniestramente.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí...?  
-¿Aun no lo ves? ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Estamos todos muertos Se-to-kun.  
-Claro que lo se.  
Espera, ¿Qué? No se suponía que el no entendía la situación.  
-Puedo leer tu mente, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? Sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos que estas utilizando...  
-Es que... Yo...  
-No es correcto matar a las personas.  
-Soy un monstruo... Seto, los monstruos matan personas...  
-No eres un monstruo, solo estas ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos, desde que te conozco se como te sentís, puedo leer tu mente después de todo, se que te sentís solo, alejado del grupo, la realidad es que tu mismo te estas alejando de nosotros.

Las cosas que decía Seto no tenían sentido para mi, yo era un monstruo, siempre lo fui, no puedo hacer amigos o querer a las personas, no soy un ser humano.

-No eres un monstruo...- Repitió y empezó a acercarse a mi, espera, ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿Por qué yo no podía moverme? Algo me estaba forzando a quedarme en mi lugar, a no alejarme de Seto, segundo a segundo lo veía mas cerca de mi.  
-Q-qué estas hacien- Fui interrumpido completamente cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos, ¿Por qué no podía moverme? ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo?  
-Tal vez no puedes alejarte porque te esta gustando- Dijo otra vez leyendo mi mente, esta conversación de una sola voz mientras yo guardaba silencio y le respondía con pensamientos se volvía cada vez mas... Atractiva, no necesitar hablar y que me responda lo que yo pensaba, era un juego de silencio... Y sabía lo que yo quería... Empezó a confundirme...

* * *

_**Y lo dejo con suspenso por ahora, muahahahaha (?) No, rly, chau, después lo continuo, lo prometo. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

"No eres un monstruo"... ¿No soy un monstruo? Estando en la soledad de mi cuarto me puse a pensar lo que Seto me había dicho, me había sorprendido que no se haya enojado por mis actos, no tenía sentido para mi, el siempre fue de buscar la justicia y el bien común, entonces, ¿Por qué? Siempre ocultaba mis pensamientos, mi forma de ser, mi personalidad, todo esto era para mi y nadie mas, pero el podía verlos, el podía saber lo que yo estaba pensando en todo momento, me sonaba algo invasivo realmente, pero al mismo tiempo, no me molestaba, esa rara e incomoda sensación, y al mismo tiempo... Excitante... El sabía todo lo que yo quería sin necesidad de decirlo, el sabía lo que yo realmente quería, algo que me atraía mucho.

¿Por qué Seto decía que yo no era un monstruo? ¿Sera cierto? Pero... Yo mate gente, inclusive sabiendo que iban a revivir, a pesar de tener motivos, yo los mate, una persona no asesina a otras, solo un monstruo lo hace, lo que yo soy, me dije a mi mismo. ¿Pero y si el tenía razón? ¿Si tal vez era todo una excusa para hacer mi tarea mas fácil? Los mate por un motivo, claro, no fue por un capricho o un fin egoísta, era algo que tenía que ocurrir, era mi papel en esta tétrica obra de teatro, y no cumplirlo traería consecuencias mucho peores, por eso elegí transformarme en el villano de esta obra, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, como sea, no me podía dar el derecho de sentir culpa ahora mismo en mitad de mi trabajo, tal vez después de todo esto podría acabar con mi vida, pero primero tenía una misión que cumplir y tenía que hacer lo posible por no sentirme mal con ella, entre pensamientos termine quedándome dormido...

El día siguiente era como todo día normal, nadie actuaba diferente, por lo que automáticamente me di cuenta que Seto no me delato, lo que fue un alivio, quería terminar este trabajo sin que nadie se entere que fui yo, tal vez mas tarde podría ganarme su odio y dejar que me maten, pero por ahora, tenía que seguir adelante. Empece a preguntarme, ¿Por qué deseaba que acaben con mi vida? ¿Acaso los monstruos no pueden matar humanos sin sentir culpa alguna? ¿Fingir amor cuando ellos no lo sienten? ¿No eran mis mascaras solo mascaras? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Me pregunte, no comprendía mis propias emociones.

-Los monstruos no pueden estar confundidos.- dijo Seto leyendo todo lo que pensaba.  
-No es co-  
-¿Correcto leer las mentes de los demás?  
-Exacto...- dije un poco irritado.  
-Es la única forma de saber lo que sientes, ¿Sabes?  
Suspire  
-Sin embargo no deberías... Mis pensamientos son míos, no tenes derecho a invadirlos.- después de decir esto decidí salir fuera del cuartel, necesitaba aire fresco y alejarme de el, su presencia solo me estaba molestando.  
-¿A donde vas?- me pregunto Kido con curiosidad.  
-¿Quien sabe?- dije con una sonrisa burlona y simplemente me fui ignorando sus ordenes.

La única persona que veía a través de mis mascaras, el único con el que no podía fingir, tenía que ser yo mismo... Lo odiaba... Odiaba ser yo mismo... Y el lo podía ver, era inevitable, el sabía como yo era, el sabía lo que pensaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo repita en mi cabeza, era insoportable... Repentinamente, recordé ese beso... No sabía que pensar, ¿Me había gustado o no? ¿Querría repetirlo o no? Simplemente no sabía, no sabía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, no comprendía.

Continué caminando y entonces a lo lejos veo a Seto y a Mary salir juntos de un supermercado, con varias bolsas cargadas por el, verlos juntos, divirtiéndose... Riéndose... Me hizo sentir un poco... Molesto... Los seguí por varias cuadras solo para alimentar mas ese enojo, entonces me pregunte, ¿Por qué yo estaría enojado de Seto? ¿Esto podrían ser... Celos? Oh dios... Me dije a mi mismo y me aleje corriendo...


	3. Chapter 3

¿Seto sentirá algo por Mary? Espera, ¿Por qué eso me preocupaba? No tenía sentido, yo no sentía... ¿Sentía algo por él...? Entonces... ¿Mary era una rival para mi? ¿A qué estaba jugando él? ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto?

Llegue al cuartel donde Kido empezó a recriminarme mi conducta, pero no le di mucha importancia y continué hacía mi cuarto, después de unas horas durmiendo decido salir y al entrar a la sala veo a Seto, Mary no parecía estar cerca por aquí, así que aproveche para hablar con Seto.  
-Necesito que hablemos de algo.  
-¿No puede ser aquí?  
-No.- tome su mano y lo intente llevar a mi cuarto.  
-¿Estas jugando conmigo?  
-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-¿Qué es todo esto de intentar convencerme de que no soy un monstruo? ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto, Seto?  
-Porque se que no lo eres, se que eres una persona, y que no eres malo tampoco, solo intentas hacértelo creer para poder cumplir ese objetivo.  
-¿¡Y qué!? ¡Es mi problema si es así, no tenes porque entrometerte!  
-Eso no importa... Porque me gustas...

¿De qué estaba hablando? El hace unas horas había estado con Mary como si estuvieran saliendo, ¿y ahora me dice que no hay nada? ¿Qué el siente algo por mi?

-Mary se confeso hoy, quedé un poco sorprendido, nunca me hubiera esperado que ella me diría eso.- dijo con una risa nerviosa.  
-Deja de leer mi mente...  
-¿Por qué debería? Cuando lo cierto es que te gusta que lo haga, de todas formas.  
Espera... Ella se le confeso, entonces... Eso significaría que el ya no estaría pendiente de m-  
-La rechace, Mary es una buena amiga, y es una linda chica, pero... No me gustan las mujeres, Kano, yo te quiero a vos y a nadie mas, no tienes porque estar tan celoso.  
-¡No estoy celo-!  
-Lo estas, se nota en tu voz.  
-Tal vez lo este.- dije molesto dándome cuenta que era cierto.  
-¿Por qué tus labios siempre dicen una cosa pero tu mente dice otra? ¿Acaso no puedes sincronizarlos?

¿Sincronizar pensamientos con acciones? Habla como si yo mintiera sin controlarlo, aun que... ¿Por qué estaba negando cosas que obviamente tenía razón entonces? ¿Qué sentido tenía?  
-Kano, ¿Me quieres?  
¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Aparte de incomoda, claro, ¿Yo lo quería? La imagen del anterior beso se vino a mi mente de vuelta.

-Oh, ¿Entonces quieres que te vuelva a besar?  
-Yo...- si, si quería, aquel beso me había gustado, sentir que Seto podía ver a través de mis mascaras me gustaba, me obligaba a ser yo, y... Antes no me gustaba ser yo, ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué cambio genero Seto en mi?  
-Yo no hice nada, en si, tu fuiste quien gracias a tus verdaderos sentimientos, correspondiéndose con los míos, logro cambiar.  
-¿Este cambió es para bien...?- dije ya con algo de indecisión...  
-Seguro...- dijo el respondiéndome con una sonrisa que generaba tranquilidad.

Me tomo la mano, y repentinamente me dio otro beso y me hablo al odio.  
-Cierra los ojos.- lo hice- A partir de ahora, no tienes que decir nada, ni yo voy a decir nada, mantén los ojos cerrados, y nada mas piensa y siente.- dijo con una voz calmada...

* * *

_**Continuara...! :D Me van a odiar por esto... Lo se. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lo que todos y todas estaban esperando en este fic, M! (NSFW, H, etc) :DD_**

* * *

¿Seto haría lo que yo quisiera que el haga? Me sonroje, ¿Yo amo a Seto? Creo... Creo que si... Al pensar eso el repentinamente me abrazo, el leía lo que yo pensaba, regresamos un poco hacía atrás, y caí sobre su cama, el se acostó a mi lado y volvió a besarme, una y otra vez. El me abrazaba, tocaba mi espalda, jugaba con mi cabello, yo estaba feliz. Por una vez... Alguien estaba pensando en mi... Por una vez yo estaba siendo autentico... Todos estos pensamientos solo estaban en segundo plano, y mis pensamientos mas importantes eran sentir como Seto continuaba jugando con mi cuerpo, continuaba haciéndome sentir bien...

El introdujo su lengua en mi boca y empezó a jugar con la mía, entre sus caricias y sus besos no podía resistir estas sensaciones, quería mas, necesitaba mas, no podía detenerme, yo era de Seto, le pertenecía, y el estaba cumpliendo mis deseos.

El continuaba con este juego, sus cálidas manos estaban sobre mi espalda, su boca ocupada con la mía, mis ojos cerrados. Entonces Seto bajo lentamente sus manos, acariciando mi espalda y se soltó ligeramente de mi. Por unos simples y cortos segundos me empecé a desesperar, y el empezó a desvestirme empezando por mi campera, y luego me quito mi remera. Continuó besándome y tocando mi espalda ahora desnuda. El se acerco mas, sentí su calor, y me di cuenta de que el tampoco llevaba remera alguna.

Seto paso su mano por mi abdomen y bajo lentamente su mano hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

-A-ah!- Gemí un poco al notar esto. El empezó a jugar con mi miembro, acariciándolo con su mano. Mi mente ya casi no pensaba, solo sentía lo que ocurría, disfrutaba. El chico de cabello negro entonces comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido, mi parte ya se encontraba dura desde hace un largo rato. Mi respiración era cada vez mas y mas entrecortada, no lo podía soportar, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Tal vez el lo pudo notar en mi cara y aumento su velocidad, me estaba volviendo loco, creo que estoy por correrme. Al pensar esto solo hizo que sus caricias aumenten... El liquido blanco transparente salió de mi miembro... Abrí los ojos para verlo a Seto, note una cara de excitación y su mano manchada de este liquido pegajoso. Me dormí por el cansancio...

Al día siguiente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, me veía distante, Kido había dicho que me notaba feliz, intenté hacer bromas como lo usual pero no estaba muy enfocado y simplemente fallaba en eso, como es usual, Mary hablaba con Seto, repentinamente, ella y Momo se levantan y se van, no le dí mucha importancia y seguí en lo mío. Después de un rato vemos a Momo entrar a la habitación con cara de estar muy enojada.

-Voy a ver si todo esta bien.- dijo Seto y se dirigió hacía los cuartos. Tardaban en volver... ¿Sera que el...? No, no puede ser, el era honesto y dijo que no le interesaba Mary, pero... Un sentimiento de curiosidad, celos y miedo me empujaron a necesitar ir a espiar lo que ocurría.  
-Kano, ¿Vos también querés ir a ver que ocurre y por qué tardan tanto, cierto?- dijo Momo.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste...?  
-Tu cara te delata totalmente, estas rojo desde que se fue. Y no dejabas de mirar a Seto.  
-Vayamos a espiarlos entonces.

Decidí hacerle caso a la chica de pelo naranja porque mis celos no me dejaban en paz, tenía que saber que ocurría.  
Al acercarnos a la puerta mi cara de espanto fue horrible... Ellos dos se estaban besando... Dejamos de ver un segundo después de notar lo que ocurría y nos fuimos. La cara de enojo de Momo era notable.  
-Mascaras, creo que vos y el chico rana tienen un asunto pendiente, como yo con Mary... Hagamos un trato, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo ella mientras se notaba una combinación de enojo y vergüenza en su cara.  
-Claro.- sonreí con el mismo gesto de siempre, mi gran sonrisa falsa, molesto por esta mentira, por el hecho de que me estuvo engañando.

* * *

**_Para entender que esta ocurriendo realmente pueden leer mi otro fic, "¿Te gustaría repetirlo?" un MomoxMary el cual esta totalmente interconectado con este fic, y le da sentido a varias partes del mismo o lo completa. En fin, mañana o pasado u otro día continuo, adiós n-n_**


	5. Chapter 5

¿Por qué ellos 2 se estarían besando? Me puse a pensar mientras estaba en el cuarto de Momo, pensando que hacer junto a ella. Claro, sin demostrar mis expresiones reales. Seto... ¿Me estabas mintiendo? Necesitaba saber que paso exactamente, de alguna forma. Me puse a pensar planes, ideas, ¿cómo podría saber que paso? Seto puede ver a través de mis mascaras. Pero Mary no podía, simplemente tenía que engañarla a ella, pero... ¿Qué debería hacer exactamente... La única idea que se me vino a la cabeza... Fue fingir ser Seto e intentar besarla... ¡¿Besarla?! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Dios. Sin embargo, no se me ocurrían muchas alternativas, era lo único que podría hacer. En caso de que ella se deje me alejaría rápido antes de lograrlo. No quería tocar sus labios. ¿Desde cuando la idea de tocar a una chica me daba asco? No era importante.

-Y... ¿Tienes alguna idea?- dijo Momo ya con impaciencia.  
-Tal vez sí, tal vez no.- dije jugando con ella.  
-Por estas cosas no tenes amigos...- dijo molesta.  
-Tengo una idea, pero ya mas tarde te hablare de eso.- no quería decirle la idea que tenía en mente para evitar discutir con ella, sabía que no le gustaría.  
-¿Por qué no simplem- se interrumpió sola al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta débilmente.

-¿Qué querés Mary?- dijo Momo reconociéndola.  
-Necesito hablar con vos... ¿Puedo pasar?- le respondió Mary con nervios. Momo espero un largo rato con una expresión de enojo.  
-... Esta bien. Pasa.

La albina entro al cuarto intentando mostrar determinación y fuerza, pero se le veía extremadamente nerviosa.

-Emm... ¿Por qué esta Kano aquí?- pregunto ella, lo que me molesto un poco.  
-Estaba hablando con él... Sobre algo importante. Pero ya terminamos de hablar sobre eso.- Momo me intento echar indirectamente.  
-¿P-puede irse un minuto?  
-¿Por qué debería irme con una charla tan interesante?- dije para molestarlas a pesar de que sabía que solo lograría enojar a Momo.  
-Kano... Vete...- dijo Momo molesta.  
Tuve que salir de la habitación.

Me quedé espiando la conversación del otro lado de la puerta, veo a Mary salir.  
-No soy él único con mascaras aquí.- me burle de ella y me fui.

Al día siguiente, Seto intenta hablarme.  
-Buenos dí- lo interrumpí.  
-No tenemos nada que hablar ahora mismo, le dije molesto. Y no se te ocurra leer mi mente, solo vas a hacer que me enoje aún mas. Deja de usar medios cobardes y aprende a ver lo que le pasa a las personas de otra forma.- le dije y me fui sin que el pueda mirar mis ojos.

A la noche decidí poner en acción mi plan, tenía que fingir ser Seto, aunque Mary me vea, si fuera por unos segundos funcionaría de todas formas.  
Llegué a la puerta de su habitación y golpee. Ella preguntaba quien era pero no quería responder para que no me detecte antes. Finalmente me dejo entrar. Al entrar active mi poder ilusorio para hacerle creer que yo era Seto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella extrañada.  
-Mary... Te quiero, deberíamos besarnos de nuevo...- mentí casi con asco y me acerqué lo mas que pude a ella, esperando no necesitar hacerlo.  
-N-no! Seto... Estas actuando raro... No quiero besarte...- dijo ella mientras yo le agradecía a todos los dioses.  
-Entonces... ¿Por qué ayer nos besamos?- esperé conseguir la información que yo quería.  
-... No nos besamos... Yo te...-se interrumpió a si misma, y sus ojos salieron del estado hipnótico- Yo le robe un beso... Kano...

Al notar que ella ya se había dado cuenta quien era, me aleje y desactive mi poder.  
-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- pregunto ella con enojo.  
-¿Por qué lo besaste...? ¡¿Por qué le robaste un beso?!- ya no podía guardar mas ese enojo que estaba sintiendo después de terminar el alivió de no tener que tocarla.  
-Kano... ¿Te gusta Seto...?- "ob-obviamente me gustaba, estúpida, ¿por qué sino haría esto?" era demasiado directo, trate de decir algo menos evidente.  
-¡¿Y-y qué con eso?!- falle- si me gusta o no, no es problema tuyo. Solo quería saber...- dije con la cara en rojo.  
-Oh... Perdón... No quise hacerte esto, Kano. No fue mi intención darte celos.- dijo con un tono de lastima que solo me enfado mas.  
-¡Sin embargo lo haces! ¡Solo intentas robártelo!  
-Me gusta Momo... Yo...  
-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?! ¡¿Entonces por qué ese beso?!- Mary, ya lo sabíamos, besaste a Seto, no finjas que no paso nada.  
-¡Yo quería confirmar que era lo que sentía por él! ¡Quería saber si él me gustaba o no! Y me di cuenta que quien realmente me gusta es Momo... ¿Feliz?

Mi sorpresa era increíble... Ellos 2 no se habían besado, simplemente ella estaba confundida y lo beso... Seto nunca me engaño... Y ella no quería robármelo... Intenté usar una de mis mascaras de nuevo.  
-Claro que lo sabía, simplemente quería confirmar, yo ya se que Seto es mío. Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.- trate de irme hacía la puerta antes de que la mascara se caiga de nuevo.  
-Kano...  
-¿Si?  
-Suerte con Seto.- dijo sonriendo y rompiendo otra vez mi mascara, ¿otra vez le mostraba mi expresión de sorpresa? Odio esto.  
-Claro, no la necesito después de todo.- dije presumiendo mi victoria a la nada, porque a nadie le importaba- pero... Gracias...- me fui corriendo antes de que ella pueda decir cualquier cosa.

Ya en mi cuarto me puse a pensar, ¿debería importarme que Momo este enojada con Mary? Bueno, no me afectaba en nada. Claro, podría ignorarlo, pero... Momo me ayudo, y Mary me dijo la verdad y me desea suerte... ¿Podría ser el bueno de esta obra por una vez...? Solo lo hago porque les debo un favor a las 2. Nada mas. Me mentí a mi mismo...

Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Momo a su cuarto.  
-knock knock!- dije en lugar de tocar.  
-¿Kano? Pasa.- entre a su cuarto- ¿Qué paso? Dijo con una cara de sueño como si todavía estuviera dormida.  
-Mary te quiere.- dije con seguridad- Seto intento besarla ayer pero ella le dijo que no, simplemente ella le robo un beso antes para estar segura si le gustaba Seto o no, pero se dio cuenta que le gustan las chicas.- mentí sobre el beso y desvié un poco la mirada.  
-¿Y como se que puedo creer en vos?  
-Tal vez no puedas creer en mi, pero, ¿Y en Mary?  
-... Tienes razón... Ella es mi amiga, y ella es la persona que amo, no tendría que dudar tanto de ella... Gracias.- me ruboricé al escuchar eso.  
-No tenes que agradecerme nada, les debía una a ustedes dos.- desvié la mirada.  
-¿... Nos debes una?  
-Emmm... Bueno, si, me voy. Adiós.- me dirigí a la puerta rápidamente antes de recibir respuesta.- de nada...- después de eso me fui.

Ahora el asunto de ellas 2 sería suyo y yo no molestaría más, arregle las cosas con Seto ahora que ya lo entendía, todo parecía arreglado... Solo quedaría disculparse con él.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno, FINALMENTE! después de tanto tiempo updateo el fic. Disculpen la demora, últimamente no me sentía con ganas de escribir y eso. Dx Y... Parte de mi bloqueo fue que esto iba a ser M, cosa que al final decidí remover porque no pude. Dx (pero así es la única forma en la que logre escribir el cap, so...)**_

* * *

Las cosas entré Momo y Mary se resolvieron, y los problemas con Seto también. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Claro, no era así, todo había cambiado ahora. ¿Para mejor? No lo se, supongo que si. Después de todo, ahora yo estaba con Seto. E-él... ¿Era mi... Novio? Mi cara se torno roja. "No, mejor no pienso en esas cosas aun." me dije a mi mismo. Ahora debería disculparme con el, por lo que le dije la última vez. Estaba mintiendo, solo no quise que me atrape. Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, me gustaba que lea mi mente. ¿De donde salió esta honestidad? No solo con los demás sino conmigo. Era algo nuevo para mi. Supongo que fue cosa de Seto. Creo... Creo que lo amo. ¿Amo a Seto? Tal vez, "quiero hablar con el." Me dije a mi mismo.  
Recapitulando. Hace poco fui al cuarto de Momo a explicarle la situación de Mary, mintiendo un poco suponiendo que no le importaría.

Ya era hora de comer, me dirigí a la cocina. Donde veo a Momo y a Mary hablando felices, sonreí por algún motivo. Había hecho algo bueno, ¿por qué un monstruo como yo estaba feliz por eso? Tal vez Seto tenía razón, y yo no era un monstruo... Entonces... Yo... Yo... Los mate... "¿Qué hice...?" empecé a lamentarme en mi cabeza, y me retire de la sala para entrar a mi habitación. Sentía como si estuviera por entrar en pánico. ¿Soy un asesino...? ¿Merezco ser castigado...? Sabía que ellos revivirían, pero los mate de todas formas. Ellos ya no están "vivos". Los hice sufrir el dolor de la muerte y más que eso, los torture también...

Era la primera vez que la palabra monstruo me torturaba tanto, ya me había acostumbrado, ¿qué cambio? ¿Fue gracias a Seto que ahora me sentía así? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada.  
-Soy Seto, ¿puedo pasar?  
-Y-yo... Y-yo...- no podía hablar bien, mi mente estaba pensando muy rápido sin embargo no lograba decir cosas con sentido.  
-¡¿Estás bien?!- el chico de pelo negro entro de golpe en la habitación para verme sentado en una esquina, su expresión de preocupación bajo un poco. Sin embargo se le notaba algo preocupado aun.- ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Y-yo... Y-yo... ¡Yo los mate! ¡Soy un asesino! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Seto, merezco ser castigado!- empece a gritar mientras lloraba.  
-Kano... Eso ya paso... Ya lo hiciste, y ellos siguen aquí. Ya no se puede hacer nada para revertir ese daño. Pero lo importante es que recapacitaste, que no lo harías de vuelta.- me abrazó. Por unos minutos mi mente quedo en blanco. No estaba pensando en nada, simplemente me deje abrazar y llore.

-¿Estás mejor ahora?- dijo el con una sonrisa calmada.  
-Un poco...  
-Dejame limpiar eso.- saco un pañuelo y seco mis lagrimas.  
-Es raro que no estés leyendo mi mente.- intenté cambiar de tema.  
-Es porque dijiste que no lo hiciera, no quise molestarte más, así que desde entonces no he estado usando mi habilidad.  
-¿E-en serio?- no me lo podía creer, el no estaba usando su habilidad conmigo.  
-Aparte... Ya no es necesario. Últimamente te has vuelto alguien muy sincero, Kano.  
-Eso es gracias a ti...- admití con vergüenza.- gracias...- me levanté.  
-Maduraste bastante, Kano.- dijo Seto sonriendo.  
-Eso creo.- sonreí yo también.- S-siendo honesto... No me molestaba tanto que me leas la mente...  
-Ya lo se.  
-¿E-eh? ¿Entonces por qué...?  
-Porque estaba esperando que te vuelvas más sincero.

Yo... Me gustaría que vuelva a leer mis pensamientos... No entendía por qué me gusta tanto que lo haga, pero... Era así. No tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas.  
-Seto... Quiero que-  
-¿Lea tus pensamientos?  
-Si...- admití con sonrojo.  
-Me alegra escucharlo- el sonrió y acerco su cara hacía la mía. "¿Quería besarme? Yo si quería besarlo." pensé. El entendió esto y me beso. Sentía como sus labios hacían contacto con los míos. Era como una droga, era lo que estuve esperando tanto tiempo y al fin ocurría nuevamente.

-Maduraste bastante, Kano.- dijo Seto sonriendo.

-Eso creo.- sonreí yo también.- S-siendo honesto... No me molestaba tanto que me leas la mente...

-Ya lo se.

-¿E-eh? ¿Entonces por qué...?

-Porque estaba esperando que te vuelvas más sincero. -se quedo callado un segundo- Aparte... La verdad, nunca me gusto leer las mentes de las personas. Se siente algo... Vacío. Puedo saber cualquier cosa de cualquier persona solo con intentarlo, ¿donde esta el misterio en eso?- dijo él mientras sonreía.  
-Yo... Gracias...- respondí.  
-No es nada.

-Seto... De ahora en adelante, vamos a seguir juntos, ¿cierto?  
-Claro, eres mi novio.- dijo él con una sonrisa mencionando la palabra a la cual yo intentaba evitar decir por vergüenza.  
-Te quiero...- al decir esto mi cara se puso roja mientras mantenía otra sonrisa. No sabía lo que venía en el futuro, pero ahora junto a él ya no tenía más miedo, ya no necesitaba actuar más y fingir mis sonrisas, porqué gracias a él, ahora eran sinceras.

* * *

**_Y... Al fin termine este fic, más tarde, PROMETO que voy a terminar el otro fic, solo esperen un poco más pls. Dx_**


End file.
